


The Stars Always Lead Me Back to You.

by Avionic



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, just fluff, like i saw a post on tumblr and picked it up, really short ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avionic/pseuds/Avionic
Summary: In which there’s a wedding, and Nico gives a speech, and what happens after the speech.





	The Stars Always Lead Me Back to You.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr user @useless-bi-sexual
> 
> I was scrolling the tags and your post motivated me to write, so i hope this makes your day.

It’s been one heck of a night of tears, laughs, and humiliating moments for the bride and groom and quite honestly apart from the sound of ooh and ahhs and coos that everyone who attended exudes every once and again, the music’s great.

And by music, Nico means the soft, light-hearted giggles, his lover—boyfriend produces standing next to him.

Today was the day that Seunghyun got married.

The sight of Nicole getting married to the love of her life, one of his closest friends, Seunghyun, was a sight to behold.

The wedding had been held at a wonderful vineyard overlooking the Californian coastline with the light spring breeze providing a whaft of fresh air every now and then.

The golden sunlight perfectly illuminated the silver and white wedding gown the draped Nicole’s body.

Nico stood in awe as friends, family, and his best friend and his lover went about the ceremony expressing their love for each abeat to the oohs and aahs that the crowd elicited.

And after I do, the priest pronouncing the newly-weds, well, wed. The reception for the wedding was held.

That’s where Nico stands in the present, quite literally.

Nico was still standing nervous, he had been chosen as one of the people to give a speech about Seunghyun, the other being the groom’s brother who also doubled as the best man.

Being bestowed the pleasure of giving a speech at a wedding was big deal, and Nico knew that and it bothered him, no burdened him to the point th—

Nico was slapped out of his thoughts as he turned around to face the man whose hands were now wrapped firmly around his shoulders.

“Why are you so tense?” Levi chuckled. “Just be the Nico I know.” Levi smiles and motions for Nico to turn around and fuxes his ties and coat. “Just be yourself, the most loveable man and Nico I know.” Nico savours the moment his boyfriend spares a small chaste kiss upon his lips before Seunghyun’s hyung finishes his speech and motions for Nico to step up on the platform.

Nico hesitantly motions forward to face the eyes of at least a hundred people. Talking in front of a crowd had never rattled his senses like it did now. He searches the sea of faces for a most familiar one, settles on him, on Levi, who looks so beautiful in that cream suit that complements his big hazel eyes. He takes a deep breath.

“You all wouldn’t believe how much coaxing it took to get Seunghyun to ask Nicole out back when were in college.” Nico giggles out and the crowd along with him.

“Going good Nico, you’ve got them to a good start.” He thinks and continues to speak, facing the newlyweds red faced sat in front for everyone to see. Nico spares Levi another quick look before he turns back to face the crowd.

“In the roughly 12 years I’ve know Seunghyun, I’ve known that he’s never loved a girl as much as he’s loved, well, loving Nicole.” He pauses to breathe. And I know that he’s never been more sincere and true than the love he gives her.”

Nico stops to think about the next words that leave his mouth. “When we were both in college we’d always mull around and wonder whether we’d find a love worth fighting for and get married, settle down, have kids.” Nico looks at the newly-weds parents sitting at the table on the right. “And Mr. and Mrs. Kang, I know what you’re thinking.” Nico smiles. “That’s a lot for a 20 year old to be thinking about.” The crowd giggles in laughter.

“But somehow...” Nico trails off and turns to face Nicole and Seunghyun looking intently at Nico waiting for the next words to roll out of his mouth. “Life treats you kindly every once in a while and you find someone made of your dreams and aspirations.” Nico points and gestures to the couple as the crowd cooed along.

“And Love.” Nico loses the words just as he suddenly looks at Levi’s who looks so dazzling under the moonlight.

Levi’s gazing intently, lovingly, and passionately, so beautifuly all once at Nico and it takes almost everything for Nico not to drop the mic and run into his lover’s direction to kiss him.

The way Levi looks at Nico reminds him of a star, much like the one’s shining above them right now. It’s awe-strucking and blinding at times but it guides you like a light making sure you never get lost and that you’re always found.

And Nico does find, as he looks at Levi across the garden and across the vines he remember exactly what it is he wanted to say.

“And love, love finds its meaning sometimes in the grass.” he looks at the newly weds and then looks at Levi. “Sometimes he’s staring at you wide eyed.”

Levi smiles at the man giving the speech from across the yard and then looks at the newly weds as he mouths “I love you.”

To which Nico smiles.

“And sometimes as he stares at you wide eyed he finds the words to say I love you.” Nico looks at the weds before him.

“And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Seunghyun and Nicole spare a kiss at that. “And then.” Nico gives a friendly pat to Seunghyun flushed from w parts Wine and 2 parts emarassment. “And then we find ourselves here, celebrating love that was found.” The crowd claps just as Nico mouths a congratulations to end his speech.

Nico passes the mic unto the host who leads the reception all the way into the night.

It’s a quarter past ten when slow music fills the open air, and couples old and young take the centre and dance along to lyrics of love and “never letting you goes.”

Somewhere not too far away but secluded sits Nico and Levi, mostly Levi chatting away about how heartfel Nico’s speech was to which the other man smile fondly.

“And the way you grabbed everyone’s attention by just how you walked into the centre was legendary.” Levi chuckled as Nico smiled. “It was like when you’re in a cave in D&D and someone casts an illumination spell and the caves full of this beautiful writing that helps you progresd through the round.”

Nico playfully rolls his eyes as Levi giggles until they both fall into a comfortable silence.

Nico looks at Levi and takes all of his features in, the way the moonlight accentuates the twinkle in his eyes, how the starlight trace his face’s outline.

Nico’s so enamoured by what he sees, the next words leave him so effortlessly.

“We should get married.”

Both stare at each other in shock as neither of them expected the words to roll out.

“What..?” Levi begs bewildred.

“I mean, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and cherish you..” Nico trails off of to slide his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “And love you forever.”

Nico has always loved how Levi was small, how he fit so perfectly into every crevice and nook of his body.

Levi’s eyes begin to brim with tears as he realizes that his boyfriend is serious with his words.

“I know that...” Nico trails off. “I know that I don’t have a ring right now and that it looks like I’m not sure but I wa—“

Nico’s cut-off by soft lips against his, cut-off bythe warm feeling of love and acceptance the other’s mouth gives him.

Levi pulls back and mutters “Yes.” As tears begin to fall from Levi’s eyes, he wraps his arms around Nico’s torso and bury his face in it.

Nico snakes his arms around Levi’s body and waits for his boyfriend to look up and face him once again.

“Of course it’s a yes, of course I’ll marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you too.”

Nico pulls Levi in for another kiss, a little more passionate this time, one that exudes desire but never the less warm, blanketed by security and acceptance and in essence, what Nico meant when he said something about being found.

And Nico realized that maybe in a way he was giving out a speech to a friend, but also externalizing what he really felt for the man he called his boyfriend—

Well, Fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> man, nico, am i right?
> 
> also shoot me a follow or question on tumblr: @theeccentricflyer


End file.
